The present invention relates to decorative water displays and aquatic animal tanks.
The present invention relates to decorative water fountains/displays. Indoor water displays are popular and sold as relaxation devices and humidifiers. Typically, they create a small waterfall over simulated rock formations or the be like. It is also known for statuettes or sculptures to contain water fountain features wherein streams of water exit the statuette""s mouth for example.
Hobbyists also have developed a wide array of fish tanks, and filters for fish tanks which filter contaminants from the tank such as algae, excess fish food, and fish contaminants. These tanks with filter arrangements require regular weekly maintenance including clearing algae from the glass of the fish tank and replacing the filter material every two weeks.
However, a display which combines a water sculpture fountain with a basin for keeping fish or other aquatic animals has not been practical because water sculptures are not made to incorporate filter apparatus and are often made of materials which are toxic to fish or other aquatic animals. Fountains are also typically permanently mounted to their bases, which makes removal of a filter for cleaning prohibitive. Further, the water pumps typically used for fountains and water sculptures have intake arrangements which would allow fish or other aquatic animals to enter the pump. Additionally, basins of water containing aquatic animals tend to develop algae and microorganisms which cloud the water and create an odor which makes them unsuitable for indoor and household use. Fountains also suffer from the problem that water subjected to routing through a fountain may become airborne and a significant percentage of the water becomes lost to the atmosphere rather than returning to the basin to support the aquatic animals and to maintain the water supply for the fountain. Fountains also suffer from airborne dust accumulating in any associated water pump. Therefore, use of a filter alleviates this problem.
The present invention provides a decorative water display which overcomes the problems listed above and which requires low maintenance, or de minimus maintenance. To accomplish this, a specially designed filter is fitted to a hollow base of a decorative water sculpture or statuette which is located in a basin containing water. The design and arrangement of the filter in the hollow base is dimensioned so that a water pump is positioned within the filter which prevents any aquatic animals kept in the basin from being introduced into the water pump. The arrangement of the hollow base allows water to flow under the base of the filter, or alternatively, the base may contain passages, apertures, or the base may be made of porous material to allow water to reach the filter. The filter cleans the water of suspended matter and maintains a healthy biological environment for aquatic animals including providing an environment for beneficial bacteria which consume particulates and other water impurities. The filter is preferably made of foam or sponge like material, but may also use polyester filling material. Once the water is filtered, it is routed through the water sculpture to an opening where it exits to the exterior surface of the water sculpture and subsequently cascades down to the basin. The cascading effect may be augmented by step-like formations or uneven formations on the surface of the water sculpture. During operation some of the water in the system is typically lost to the atmosphere. If the invention is placed in an indoor room, the invention also provides humidification. The cascading effect of the water falling downward over the face of the water sculpture also produces a relaxing water falling image and sound to an observer. Thus, the present invention can be used as part of a relaxation exercise such as a meditation. The cascading effect also functions to oxygenate the water.
Overall, the combined filtering and cascading over the water sculpture of the present invention results in the unexpected result of providing a low maintenance or de minimus maintenance aquatic basin for aquatic animals. This is because the water is moving over the sculpture and moving in the basin, thus it is well oxygenated, aerated, and partially evaporated during the cascading, and because the filter cleans the water of suspended matter and maintains a healthy biological balance. This balance is augmented by the filter providing and creating an environment for beneficial bacteria that consume water impurities. All of these factors result in water which is clear and free of odors, particles, waste, and growth such as algae. Thus, the only maintenance required is replacing any water lost during the process, and replacement of the filter after about six months to one year depending on the number of aquatic animals present in the basin. This is an unexpected result and a vast improvement over conventional aquatic animal tanks which require weekly maintenance. A disposable activated carbon filter can be optionally placed over a foam filter for extra clarity and filtration and to eliminate odors. The present invention can also be incorporated as a top for a table, a glass table or transparent table.
Therefore, it is a first object of the invention to provide a decorative water display comprising a decorative water display with a basin for holding water and aquatic animals, a water sculpture having a hollow base dimensioned to be positioned on a floor of the basin, or above the floor on posts, and having water passages for providing water to flow into the hollow base and having an inner water conveying conduit for providing water from the hollow base to an upper opening, a water pump positioned within a recess of a filter arranged inside the hollow base of the water sculpture, the water pump providing water under pressure to the conduit in order to expel water to an outer surface of the water sculpture via said upper opening, and a filter located within the hollow base and arranged between a water input of the water pump and the water passages of the hollow base, the filter having a recess formed therein for filtering in particulate matter from the water and preventing aquatic animals from being drawn into the pump. A water level sensing switch with a pump, located in the basin, may control an external water source to automatically maintain a desired water level in automatic fashion.
A second object of the invention is to provide a decorative water display with a basin for holding water and aquatic animals, a water sculpture having a hollow base dimensioned to be positioned over a floor of the basin so as to allow water to flow into the hollow base, a filter located within the hollow base, a water pump dimensioned to be positioned in relation to the filter, a water conveying conduit located in the water sculpture connected at one end to the water pump, and the conduit having an opening at the other end for expelling water to an outer surface of the water sculpture. The filter filters particulates and contaminants from the water and prevents aquatic animals from being drawn into the pump. The filter may contain a recess dimensioned to receive the water pump. The water sculpture may be in the form of a statuette. The water sculpture may be in the form of a rock formation. A water level sensing switch may be located in the basin which controls the water source to maintain a desired water level in automatic fashion. The filter may be removable from the hollow base for cleaning. The filter may also be optionally located outside the base.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a water filter for use with a decorative water display including a water sculpture mounted in a basin containing water including a water permeable element which does not allow particulate matter to pass through the element while allowing water to pass through the element, the element formed to fit within a hollow base of the water sculpture, the filter containing a recess dimensioned to receive a water pump, and the filter dimensioned to fit snugly within said hollow base so that fish or other aquatic animals located in the basin are blocked from entering the hollow base. The filter is removable from the hollow base for cleaning.